1. Field
A cooking device is disclosed herein.
2. Background
A cooking device is a device for cooking food using heat of a heating source. As an example of the cooking device, an oven range includes an oven chamber in which the food is cooked, and a burner which cooks the food in the oven chamber by burning a gas.
A conventional cooking device is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0013997. A burner chamber is provided under a bottom surface portion of the cooking device (e.g., burner chamber) which forms an oven chamber, and a lower burner which convectively heats food in the oven chamber is installed in the burner chamber. The foregoing conventional oven range has the following problems. First, to provide air heated by the lower burner from the burner chamber into the oven chamber, the oven chamber and the burner chamber are in communication with each other. However, because the burner chamber is provided below the oven chamber, a portion of the bottom surface of the oven chamber is open. Accordingly, food leftovers or the like may be introduced into the burner chamber through an open portion of the oven chamber in communication with the burner chamber when the food is cooked in the oven chamber or the food is put into or taken out of the oven chamber. Therefore, a product may be contaminated by the food leftovers or the like.
Moreover, the oven chamber is more difficult to clean because a portion of the bottom surface of the oven chamber is open. Furthermore, the cavity capacity of the oven chamber is reduced by a burner insulation space because the lower burner is installed below the oven chamber. Additionally, the pressure inside the oven chamber changes when an oven door is opened and then closed while a mixed gas is being burned in the lower burner. At this time, the pressure inside the oven chamber is increased in the process of closing the oven door. This may result a backfiring or extinguishment of the flame generated from the lower burner.